Mobile Fighter Gundam: Pull of the Trigger
by GF14 God Gundam
Summary: A saga that comsist of revenge, friendship, and tons of action. Kori has just been given a gift. But will this gift help him exact revnge for his mother, or will it break him in the process.
1. Summary and Prologue

Mobile Fighter Gundam: Pull of the Trigger  
  
****summary***  
  
In FC 84 there isn't much too live for. The Gundam Fight, which had done greatly over the first 80 years, has more security over this year due to a fact that a gang organization skilled in gundam creation tried to create a gundam that could surpass the Devil Gundam's abilities. Many nations are hard at terms with other nations due to this and ever since then nations have wondered if such a threat could ever come about again, leading much distrust now about "Secretive" gangs, such as the Mechguards and Naobis. But through all this a young man by the name of Kori Saici has come to step up to finish it once and for all with these gangs and bring the Gundam Fight back to it's peak. But what for?  
  
***Prologue***  
  
"Kori, we have to go visit dad today, you think you up to it?" a sweet voice calls out.  
  
"Yeah sis, lets go and get this over with!!" he replied with a mediocre voice. "Ceadar," he starts more calmly "can't we just do it tomorrow?"  
  
"No Kori....we laid it off long enough, we have to see him before he leaves"  
  
"Just like him, always leaving. He wasn't even here to see us almost complete the project. I just wish he wasn't always caught up with that Shuffle Alliance" He states with his head down in depression. A small tear drops and twinkles from his cheek, hangs for a while, then falls.  
  
"Kori you are 17, you are to old to be acting like this!"  
  
"Yeah, Ok." Kori then darts into his room and looks around for his gloves.  
  
The room is quite large and is very neatly arranged with models of old gundams that have participated in the Gundam Fight such as Freedom, Rose, Royal, God, Master, Pharoah, even his dad's own Dragon gundam to name a few. He then searches through his core lander shaped bed for the lost gloves. "Yes, I got em" he express with the utmost joy. Afterwards he jetted out the house and to his sister. She looked at him as if he was deceiving her. " Okay, where are Domon's gloves?" For some odd reason she figures he has them with him, since he's been holding them since Domon beat him in their last unofficial match.  
  
"I have no idea WHAT you are talking about sis!!" He spoke as straight face as he could.  
  
"Gimme." she replied with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Aww sis you ruin the fun." Just as he said that she jumped on him and started tickling him with Domon's gloves shouting out " These fingers of mine burn with an awesome power, it's fun power tells me to tickle you, TICKLE FINGERS!!!" The fun then stops as they hear an approaching helicopter fly down to touch the ground.  
  
"Are you Sai Saici's son and daughter?" the middle-aged man with red hair dressed in a black tuxedo asked the kids.  
  
"George!!!" Kori and Ceadar called out in unison.  
  
"Hello my fellow friends, I have come here to accompany you to the Royal Ball. Allow my chivalry to make you feel comfortable."  
  
"George," Ceadar replied " stop please, you've known us since we've been born and known our dad longer, you don't have to act that way around me and Kori."  
  
"My fault, Madame, i'll try better next time.  
  
They boarded the plane known as "The Rose" and departed for the Ball. 


	2. The Gundam of Beginnings

Chapter 1: The Gundam of Beginnings  
  
Kori looks out the window of the upper-class plane and admires the sky. "Wow.." he says in adoration. His head then turns toward George, who was sipping on a glass of high priced wine. Just above George was a pic of the Shuffle Alliance when they were younger.  
  
"Kori?" Kori then turns swiftly towards Ceadar.  
  
"Yeah sis?"  
  
"How do you think the Ball is gonna be?"  
  
Kori then looks at the plane and all the expensive looking antiques and other things that look equisite.  
  
"Great!" he says with a smile on his face.  
  
A few hours past and they finally make it to the Ball.  
  
"May I escort you out?" George speaks jokingly.  
  
"Haha very funny." Ceadar replies with a crude look on her face.  
  
***The Ball***  
  
The path to George's castle was caved with decorations. It looked more like a castle out of a fairy tale than a man made one. The doors opened to reveal people from every nation that came to join the Shuffle Alliance in their yearly Ball. Blue and red was painted across the ceiling while stained art images of the Shuffle Alliance caressed the walls. Food was everywhere!! "I wonder where dad is?" he starts thinking, "He knows this is the last time i'll see him for a while." Suddenly Kori eyes his dad across the floor. "FATHER!!!!!!!" he speaks as if he hasn't seen him before. He runs up and embraces his father.  
  
"Hey son, how are you doing?" Sai counters as he speaks from the bottom of his heart " I've missed you in the past 3 months. I know i can't stay at home long but it's really good to see you now" he then turns his attention to Ceadar. She starts to cry.  
  
"Dad i've missed you so much. You've been gone three months and only back a week? How can you leave again so soon?"  
  
Sai sighs " I'm sorry Ceadar. We members of the Shuffle Alliance have been around conducting peace and weapon treaties to bring back what the Gundam Fight has lost during the past few years." He then stares at her. Silence approaches. "You look and act just like your mother...." he says.  
  
Just then a familiar voice rings out into the sky and speaks.  
  
"Sai"  
  
"Bro! What's up?" as Sai quickly puts his attention towards Domon, who now looks more mature than he did in his early years.  
  
"We might have to be leaving early. We have a long trip in Neo Denmark tomorrow." Domon says as gentle as he could.  
  
"......" Sai goes into a silent state for the moment. " Ok bro, let's do it."  
  
The Ball continues. Suddenly a bell rings. Food appears from all around setting at the table. "YES!!!" Kori shrieks before jumping at a table like he was a mad man. Ceadar then smacks him upside his head before he hits the chair.  
  
"Oww sis...What's the deal?" Kori speaks while he is in the middle of the air. A large knot forms around where she hit him. Being only a year older than her brother, Ceadar has to keep him in order.  
  
"Kori show some form of manners!!" she responds.  
  
As everyone sits at a long table, the Shuffle Alliance sits at a round table. Chibodee stands up and everything is silenced. He then holds up his glass. The other Shuffle Alliance members also did the same.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for being here with us this special day" Chibodee starts. Ceadar stands up and leaves. Chibodee continues. "We have been the Shuffle Alliance for the past 20 years and we would like to thank you for supporting us with your love. A toast to peace and freedom, for you all deserve it!" The toast commences. Sai then stands up and adds on. " I know I and the other members haven't been herewith our families for a while but we would like to say that we love you and we appreciate all that you are to us." Argo nods in agreement.  
  
"My son hasn't been able to see me as much as he liked to and I have something to give to him. And as all the rest of the Shuffle Alliances kids have gundams, i thought you should be ready for one too." Suddenly a blinding flash occurs and a Gundam appears out of the sky.  
  
"It Can't be.." Kori screams as he nearly falls out his seat. It was the Gundam Breaker he and his sister had been working on, but finished with a few enhancements. He notices the details are far better than he and his sister ever could have done." It's beautiful" he says.  
  
The Gundam had a look that seemed like it was from all the Shuffle Alliance nations. It had a huge Gattling gun on the right shoulder that came up to the hand. On that shoulder was the name "Chinese Trigger", the nickaname Kori aquired for being so fast to react. On the other shoulder was the word "STRESS" which Kori named after his favorite weapon, the nightstick. The crowd gasped at the huge mecha.  
  
Sai starts to laugh " Son I give this to you as a present. It isn't loaded with any ammunition amd i hold the self destruct mechanism, for if you do anything stupid."  
  
"Yeah!!" a voice shouted behind Sai. It was Ceadar! "And it's my gundam too."  
  
Hours pass and Kori is still admiring his Gundam. A hand lands on his shoulder. "Son," Sai speaks in a calm voice, " I do love you and I want you to know that" He then embraces his son. Argo approaches Sai.  
  
"Sai, we have to go." Argo then puts his huge hand over Kori's head and messes his hair. "We'll be seeing you soon lil' dragon" Argo says to Kori before him and Sai leave. Kori then runs up to Domon, Rain and Justine (their child) and calls out to Domon.  
  
"Hey Domon!" Kori speaks.  
  
"What's up Kori? You Ok?" Domon replies.  
  
"Yeah. I just want you guys to be safe Ok?" Kori then looks at Domon. " When you come back i finally will be able to beat you in a gundam fight since i don't have to use my dad's Shaolin Gundam anymore."  
  
"Yeah right Kori!!" Domon says jokingly. Rain then kisses her husband goodbye while Justine does the same and he walks off to his gundam. Kori then stares at the Shuffle Alliance's gundams.  
  
"Kori?" Kori snaps out of his stare. It was Rain. "You're welcome to come over if you would like, you are Justine's best friend you know."  
  
"Yes I think I will" he says to his "Aunt".  
  
the Shuffle Alliance then departs to the midnight sky, in search of peace for the nations.  
  
"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!!!" Kori shouts as his sister appears behind him.  
  
"They are gonna be safe." Ceadar tells Kori.  
  
"I know, they are the best in the world." Kori ends with a smile.  
  
End of Chapter 1-1: The Gundam of Beginnings next Chapter 1-2: Gundam Breaker 


	3. Gundam Breaker

Chapter 1-2: Gundam Breaker  
  
Kori and Ceadar left the Ball soon after. Not having a ride home, Rain and Justine offered to take them there.  
  
"So how do you like your gundam?" Justine asked Kori, who happened to be her best friend.  
  
"It's cool, we probably can have a match against each other now, with me winning of course" Kori expressed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't think so, because I'm the Queen of Hearts" she replied sticking out her tongue.  
  
Rain then countered what Justine just said. "Excuse me, I'M the Queen of Hearts, you are the Princess!" she proclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at Justine. They both started laughing.  
  
"I wish I could have a relationship with my mom" Kori thinks. Just then he looks at the sky for a little while. It was dark and the stars lit it up. Out of nowhere he says " Thanks dad."  
  
***Driveway***  
  
"What will I do with this gundam?" He continues to think to himself. Suddenly he's knocked out of his thoughts by a stop. Kori looks around. They were already home.  
  
"Kori and Ceadar, are you going to be okay?" Rain ask as she steps out the car.  
  
"Yes," Ceadar responds," Thank-you for taking us home."  
  
"No problem." Rain replies with a smile. Suddenly a voice spudders out at Kori.  
  
"Kori?" Kori turns his head, it was Justine.  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something very important." She hesitantly said. "Can you come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you at 3;00 ok?" Kori replies. She responds with a nod as she ran her fingers through her long brunette hair.  
  
"See ya then!" She added.  
  
Kori then waves goodbye to Rain and Justine.  
  
"Sis, did dad say when he was going to be back?" Kori asked his sis as she was looking for the house keys.  
  
"Nope, but my guess would be probably about a month. You know he has to go visit mom's grave." Ceadar then stops. Silence approaches. It then went away as quickly as it came. "Kori, we need to go to Neo Demark to see her also, along with uncle Hans"  
  
"Sis can we talk about it later, it's really cold out here." Kori states as he shivers from head to toe.  
  
"Haha, yeah Kori, you can go into the house, AFTER I get in it!!" Ceadar then dashes quickly to the temple shaped structure known as their house and locks the door behind her, leaving Kori in the cold. Kori then bangs on the door maniacally as Ceadar laughs out loud to herself. "I think I'll leave him out there for a little" she speaks in her head. "Naw!" she blurts out as she opens the door. Kori then walks in the house shivering from head to toe.  
  
"S-S-S-Sis, w-w-why did y-y-y-you do t-t-t-t-that to me?" he asks as he throws himself in front of the heater. Ceadar then chuckles bfore letting out a response.  
  
"Cuzz i love you lil bro!" She then winks at him while Kori keeps his attention to the heater.  
  
***Inside the House***  
  
After a few minutes of warming up, Kori then leaves the dragon shaped heater and heads toward the kitchen, which was his favorite place in the house.  
  
"What do we have to eat?" he asks himself as he rummages through the refrigerator, occasionally dropping food on the green marble passed off as the floor. He then checks the freezer out. "OOH STEAK!!" he states while drooling form the make believe taste he had in his mouth. He takes it out and puts it on the "Fast-Cooker" stove on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Sizzleeeeee..." the steak hissed as it was being prepared. Kori then sees a figure at the kitchen entrance. It was Ceadar.  
  
"Don't you think it's too late at night to be cooking like that?" she said jokingly. It appeared that she had been preparing herself for bed, dressed in some of her mother's pajamas. On the shirt "Cecil" read in small print. "Do you wanna try out the gundam tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Kori screamed as he jumped up.  
  
"First thing in the morning we'll do it ok?" She could tell that sleep was hitting her as fast as the steak was being cooked.  
  
"OK!!" Kori replied. Then something caught Ceadar's attention.  
  
"Um Kori... do you like your steak crispy?" she asked as smoke rose up from the stove.  
  
"Huh?" Kori then redirected his attention to the steak. "AHHH!!!!" He screams as he frantically tries to stop the smoke. He then cuts off the stove.  
  
"You know you have to eat that, right?" Ceadar states as her eyes lock onto the steak with disgust.  
  
"Yeah.." Kori said, having the same look on his face as his sister. "But I'll save it for the morning."  
  
Ceadar then looks at her brother and kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight bro, we have a busy day tomorrow." Ceadar then walks away sleepily to her room.  
  
Kori puts the burnt steak in the refrigerator, and walks out of the kitchen. He then turns around and admires it. The green marble coincided with the green marble countertops. Kori's eyes then hit a picture: it was his mom and dad when they were younger, about his age. On the bottom of the picture reads "13TH Gundam Fight: Sai Saici and Cecil Holger". A loud yawn rumbles out Kori's mouth. He puts the picture down and heads upstairs to his room. He takes his clothes off and throws them on his floor and jumps into the God Gundam Core Lander shaped bed. He then thinks about the day he has ahead of him, not knowing that from now on his life will change.  
  
***Morning***  
  
Mourning hits soon after Kori shuts his eyes. Still halfway asleep, he feels a hand touch his shoulder but he doesn't respond. The hand continues to shrug away at his shoulder. Kori then hears a voice. "Kori." The voice was peaceful and serene. It was Ceadar. Kori's eyes opened slowly as he regained consciousness. They then shot open after he remembered what today was. He jumped out of bed. His attention was pointed to Ceadar; she was all ready to go. Kori puts his attention on the clothes and scrambles for them. He gets prepared and the two walk out the house together. The second they stepped outside Kori's eyes became unreasonably large.  
  
"It's here." he says to himself in a low whisper. The gundam stood as tall as God Gundam . It wasn't an official Mobile Fighter, which meant it didn't represent Neo China at all. It was in the league with the Mobile Suits. It was transfomable, as were all the gundams the Shuffle Alliance's kids had and contained no ammo. The huge Chain Gattling Gun was only for show at the time and was also detachable. The Gamma Shield it also had covered up it's whole left arm. The only weapon it can use was a Giga-Saber, a huge beam saber that was incredibly powerful.  
  
"Go ahead, try it out." Ceadar said with a smile on her face. "But only for a little while because we have to meet Rain and Justine later."  
  
Kori jumped in the slim looking Core Lander. Beeps and whirs surrounds his ears as he turns it on. "This is so cool!!" he exclaims to himself as he prepares to dock the Core Lander with Gundam Breaker. The Core Lander lifts off the ground. "Yes!!!" he shouts as he closes his eyes. When he reopens them he finds himself in the cockpit. He looks around and see the Mobile Trace System. Suddenly the system fires up. The suit begins to form around Kori's body.  
  
"Commencing Mobile Trace System" the computer speaks out.  
  
"Ughhh!!!" Kori says as the skin tight suit engulfs his body.  
  
"Checking all vital signs.... heart rate, green. Brain waves, green." the computer finishes.  
  
Finally finished, Kori looks at his all white Mobile Trace Suit with a gundam hand on his chest, holding the initials "KS". Kori then smirks.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT I'M MADE OF!!!" he shouts. "GO GUNDAM BREAKER!!!!!!!!"  
  
End Chapter 1-2: Gundam Breaker next Chapter 1-3: Bringing the Past into the Present 


	4. Bringing the Past into the Present

Chapter 1-3: Bringing the Past into the Present  
  
The control of the gundam was new to Kori. He never knew what it felt like to own a gundam. As he stares in awe at the movement of the Mobile Fighter he admires the capabilities at hand.  
  
"Yeah!" he screams as he does a backflip with the Gundam. He practices some fighting moves him and Justine have been working on. "Hopefully dad will let me become a Gundam Fighter if i can prove my worth to him." he thinks as he flies around in the gundam, parachuting himself around the sky.  
  
"THUD!" The gundam hit the ground suddenly. Kori looks at his gattling gun and removes it.  
  
"I don't need this if it doesn't carry any ammo." he said to himself as the hatches on the shoulder opened to remove the heavy burden. Feeling more free, Kori decides to try extreme action. "I'll be back sis, I'm going to the forest to really see what this thing can do."  
  
"Be back in 30 minutes!" Ceadar shouts as her brother blasts off in the direction of the forest.  
  
***Forest***  
  
As Kori continues his flight he practices his airborn manuevers, trying to do what he never could do with his dad's gundam. Suddenly a loud roar screams out from the forest.  
  
"What was that?" he asked as he stopped. "Maybe it's somebody I can fight!" he tells himself as he withdraws his Giga-saber.  
  
"Boom!!!" Kori turns his head. The noise he had heard was from a Gundam Fight match that was going on.  
  
"Crap!!" Kori expresses to himself as he puts his Giga-saber back in storage. Even though he wasn't a Gundam Fighter he remebered Article 5 of the Gundam Fight:"A match shall only be held on a one-on-one basis." He sees that there is nothing he can do. "Well, if I can't fight official fighters I might as well sit back and watch this match." he says to himself as he stays on the ground admiring the contestants: Neo Hong Kong's "Ace" Ajibana and his Samurai Gundam vs. Neo Spain's Fernado Lopez and his Salsa Gundam .  
  
The two squared off with hand to hand combat. Samurai Gundam seemed to be overwhelmed as Salsa Gundam hit him with a devastating uppercut, causing Samurai Gundam to come crashing to the ground with a loud thud. He quickly recovers and pulls out his katana, slashing off Salsa's right arm.  
  
"Arghhh!" Fernando screams out as he looks at his Mobile Trace Suit's arm, which was glowing red from the damage. Samurai Gundam then withdraws his second katana. Still hurting from the pain, Fernado falls to the ground, causing his gundam to do the same.  
  
"Article 1 of the Gundam Fight," Ace starts as he creates a scissor with his katanas "A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Fernando screams as he stares at Samurai Gundam.  
  
"GO LONG SCISSORS SLASH" Ace yells as he slices off Salsa's head. "I declare myself the winner of this match."  
  
"Cool!!!" Kori yells in excitement. "That battle was so awesome!!!." As he looks at the destroyed gundam, he also eyes the winner. The Samurai Gundam then blasts off before Kori could take a look at the pilot. Suddenly a screen flashed on Kori's monitor. It was the pilot of the Samurai Gundam. He had appeared right behind him.  
  
"You like the battle?" he asked with a smirk on his face. The pilot had a mask on that covered the lower part of his face. He had a visor with a Ace of Spades sticking out of it. His hair was broom styled and looked around 19 or 20. "I saw you there so I thought I would make it a nice fight for you. What's your name kid?" he asked while still smiling.  
  
"Kori. Kori Saici." He stated. The pilot stop smiling. He then looked at Kori with a strong look on his face.  
  
"You're the Ace of Clubs' son aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am." Kori replied with his arms crossed.  
  
" I want to fight you Kori." Ace soon states.  
  
"I can't." Kori said camly. "This gundam has no weapons and I just got it."  
  
"Well," Ace starts, "If you ever want to test your skills as a Gundam Fighter, just call me and I'll come and fight you. But don't tell anybody and don't give out my number!!" As he said that a number flashed across the screen. "So long young Ace of Clubs." He then goes off once again.  
  
"Kori!!!" another named yelled as soon as Ace left. It was Ceadar. "Didn't I tell you to come back in 30 minutes?"  
  
"Sorry sis, I got kinda carried away."  
  
"Well get back here now!!!" She screams.  
  
"Okay." Kori then starts up his Gundams thrusters, rocketing it to the sky.  
  
As he reached the house he looked at his sister, who was ticked off at him being 45 minutes late. "Didn't I tell you to be on time?" Ceadar askes nicely with her teeth grinding.  
  
"Sorry sis, this Guys named Ace held me back, I was watching an official Gundam Fight." Ceadar then stops.  
  
"Was his name Akikazu "Ace" Ajibana?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know his first name. His last name was Ajibana, and he and his Samurai Gundam kicked butt today." Kori said delightfully.  
  
Ceadar then became quiet. "Kori," she said, "let's take the Core Lander to the Kasshu's house, Ok.?"  
  
"Sure sis!" he replied, feeling a air of relief that his sister stopped yelling at him.  
  
***The Kasshu's Residence***  
  
"Wow, sis was sure quiet the whole ride here" Kori thought to himself as they pulled up to the Kasshu's house. All of the Shuffle Alliance members were living in Neo Hong Kong, the resting place of the great Master Asia as a respectful deed. As they approached the Kasshu's doors, Kori notices the grave of Master Asia. He goes to pay his respects to him and returned just in time for Rain to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Kori. Hey Ceadar." Rain said to the 2 as they entered the house. "Justine has been waiting for you, Kori" she also adds.  
  
"Okay!!" Kori responds.  
  
As Kori runs upstairs to Justine's room, Ceadar stays behind with a long look on her face. "What's wrong with you, Ceadar?" Rain asks out of curiosity.  
  
"Kori said something to me that been on my mind all day." she replied  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"He said he saw Ace today. And the Samurai Gundam."  
  
Rain stared at her shocked. "Ace? Wasn't he the boyfriend you didn't tell anybody about except me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought he died 2 years ago?" Rain asked.......................  
  
End of Chapter 1-3: Bringing the Past into the Present next Chapter 1-4: Hard Battle!!! Clash of Gundam Breaker and Gundam Chaos 


	5. Hard Battle! Clash of Gundam Breaker and...

Chapter 1-4: Hard Battle!!! Clash of Gundam Breaker and Gundam Chaos  
  
***Justine's Room***  
  
"Creeak!!" the door went as Kori opened it to Justine's room. As he entered the room he noticed that it was different: instead of the God Gundam infested room she used to have she somehow made it much more livelier by adding more gundams on the wall, more noticeably the large Chaos Gundam picture that hovered over her bed.  
  
"So I see that you are putting more pictures of your gundam all over the room now?" Kori said jokingly as he pointed to the oversized photo.  
  
"Yeah, well you know, mine IS the ultimate unofficial gundam." She said as she had her head pointed to the ceiling.  
  
"I doubt it." Kori said mockingly. "Mine seems to have the best overall stats, and you haven't even seen my capabilities in full motion."  
  
"Well is that so?" Justine asked with a smirk on her face. "Then lets take this on the field."  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Ceadar nodded in agreement. Her attitude seemed as stiff as the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I said, and it kinda shocked me as he told me. We didn't talk the whole trip cause that was on my mind."  
  
"Well it can't be a ghost, and it can't be another Kyoji Kasshu incident, since the Devil Gundam has been completely destroyed for 20 years." She then looked at Ceadar, who seemed to be in a depressed state.  
  
"I can't explain it, Rain." Ceadar added.  
  
"Well maybe he never died. Have you ever thought about that?" Rain asked Ceadar.  
  
"I guess you are right. But still why would he disappear like that to return so soon?" Ceadar pondered as she took a look at the fire in the fireplace, which was slowly dying by the minute.  
  
"Well sweetie," Rain implied, "don't let that worry you. He pratically had a good reason to make everybody believe he was dead. As long as he is still alive you still have a chance with him. That's if you still love him."  
  
Ceadar sighed. "That's the thing. I still do love him."  
  
***Back In Justine's Room***  
  
"Oh yeah Ms. Princess of Hearts. You really think you can defeat me with that weak gundam of yours?" Kori yelled jokingly as he relaxed his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well Mr. Ace of Clubs Jr. , I believe I have enough power to man handle you with my eyes CLOSED!" Justine replied.  
  
The two glared at each other, eye focused on eye. The teens looked as if they had a strong passion to fight in their hearts.  
  
"Let's get this over with Justine!" Kori yelled as he put his goggles on over his eyes. Donned in these he was prepared to go all out at Justine.  
  
"Fine! If that's the way you want to do it we can do it fast and painless!" she shouted in return.  
  
The two both jumped out of the 2 story window and onto a patch of grass, in which both raced to their designated Core Landers. As both ran away they both knew that they had a hard battle coming up on themselves. Knowing each others strengths and weakness could give them the chance to win, or the chance to lose.  
  
"Come Out!!! GUNDAM BREAKER!!!" Kori yelled as he jumped into the cockpit of his Core Lander.  
  
A bright light flashed across the horizon. Soon his Gundam Breaker appeared, encased in a large rock. The rock then crashed into the ground and began to crumble and crack down the middle. Suddenly it split open, revealing the gundam that hid inside of it. The Core Lander's machines started to activate, and the docking sequence followed.  
  
"And?!" Justine yelled as she dove into her Core Lander, which had a similar shape to her dad's God Gundam. Soon her docking sequence started.  
  
"We'll see if your pathetic Gundam Breaker can handle my Chaos Gundam and his Chaos Cannon!" Justine screamed as her Mobile Trace Suit trapped her body in the latex as the nanomachines reported her vital signs.  
  
"Here we go!!!!" Kori shouted as he rubbed his shapeless brown hair back and checked out his MTS. "Do you have anything to say before we start?" he added.  
  
"I just want to say sorry for hurting you too bad" Justine said with a grin on her face.  
  
Kori inspected Justine's Mobile Fighter. It was as slim as his Gundam Breaker, but the design was very different indeed. The gundam stood a meter higher than his gundam, but on his head were 6 vulcan cannons, which were aligned beneath the V Fin in a row. On the back it had boosters on its shoulder which look liked they also housed the Beam Sabers. The midsection itself looked like Shining Gundam's but instead had the word CHAOS above the cockpit, and seemed to have a flap across the "A" but Kori couldn't distinguish it from a panel line.  
  
"Are we just going to stand here all day or are we gonna fight?" Justine asked with her arms crossed in her all red Mobile Trace Suit with black slashes around it.  
  
"Yeah we are gonna do it. I was just thinking of all the ways I could kick your gundam's metal butt." Kori stated as he got in his fighting stance.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUNNY!!" Justine said as she rolled her eyes and turn her head, in which her gundam did the same. "Let's just start all ready!!"  
  
"Ok! GUNDAM FIGHT.......!!!!" Kori started.  
  
"Ready GO!!!!!!" Justine added as she threw her boosters on and ran straight to Kori, punching Gundam Breaker in the stomach.  
  
"Ooff!" Kori mumbled as the pain went through his MTS.  
  
"Take that. And there is more to back up my trash talk." Justine said with her gundam's fist still connecting with Breaker.  
  
Soon the fight got really interesting, in which both contestants were equally matched. The loud clash of Gundarium armor hitting one another made the pilots on the edge of their game. They went blow for blow, and soon their fighting abilities reached their peak. Breaker ducked under one of Chaos' punches and countered with a punch to the back. With it's free arm Chaos blocked the punch and nailed Breaker in the back, hitting the Core Lander. As Breaker hit the ground he threw his hand out and flipped into the sky, cutting his thrusters on to allow him to hover. Chaos was very speedy indeed, dashing to and from Breaker whenever Justine pleased. Kori wasn't worried about this factor and the next moment Chaos dove in for a punch, he countered it with a kick to the side, dropping Chaos on the hard cement, which cracked the instant it hit.  
  
"That was pretty good, Kori." Justine said as she drove her body up from the cockpit, causing her gundam to rise from the ground.  
  
"You see I have something to backup my trash talk, too!" At that moment he drew his Giga-Saber.  
  
"Kori what the heck are you doing? We can't use our beam weapons. My dad said if I was to have a limb chopped off by a beam weapon again, he would take Chaos." Just then Justine backed away, not knowing what Kori would do.  
  
"Crap, Justine, is it my fault Vladimar Gulvsky kicked your butt a few months back?" Kori said as he put his beam saber back in its holster. "Well, Let's just finish this!" Kori started as he dashed toward Chaos, nailing it in the head, then twisting it around like a twist top. Before Justine had the chance to recover he ran straight to her fist first. "BREAKER PUNCH!!!!!!!"  
  
His fingers released an ice aura which surrounded the fist, which would freeze the head than break it into pieces. The instant Chaos recovered and turned around, the fist was going straight for its head. A flash then occurred.  
  
***A Few Minutes Later***  
  
"You were lucky I didn't take off your gundams head." Kori smiled at Justine as he jumped out of his cockpit.  
  
He then opened Justine's cockpit and carried her out. The two then looked at each other.  
  
"You couldn't do it because you love me." She said as she kissed Kori on the cheek.  
  
"LOVE YOU????" Kori yelled as Justine jumped out of his arms.  
  
"Enough you two!" a strange voice yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how Domon would feel if he saw you guys together like this." A feminine voice yelled out.  
  
"I'm sure that he doesn't know, monquer." another voice shouted.  
  
To Kori and Justine's dismay, the mysterious voices were Vladimar Gulvsky in his Crusher Gundam, Gaile Crockett in her Blade Gundam, and Jaques de Sand in his Flash Gundam. It seemed they were watching the whole fight.  
  
"Hey guys," Kori started, "what's up?"  
  
"It seems like you and Justine, mon ami" Jaques replied, laughing.  
  
"Hey!!! I don't love her guys!!!!" Kori screamed.  
  
"Yes he does!" Justine interrupted.  
  
All except Kori laughed.  
  
"Well, we are here on a more important note." Gaile then started, toning down from her laughing frenzy. "Jaques has heard that the Mechguards have established a base somewhere around here."  
  
"So what's your point?" Kori asked Gaile.  
  
"Are you up for a lil adventure??" Vladimar asked Kori with his arm around his shoulder. "We have also heard there are tons of wanna-be mobile suits hanging around, which means we can actually use our weapons."  
  
A smirk then arose on Kori's face. "I'm in, but don't you think we should wait? I myself need ammo for my gattling gun."  
  
"We've taken care of the ammo need, and with our armor as strong as it is, no weapon they have can even come close to use!" Gaile stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well I'm up for it." Kori replied. "How about you Justine......Justine?" Kori looked around for her and Chaos.  
  
"I'm already ahead of you!!!" she shouted as she was writing a note to her mother about where she was going.  
  
"This is for you...mom" Kori whispered to himself as they were about to go along on their soon to be remakable journey, keeping there gundams at hand, incase any trouble happened to come about......  
  
End Chapter 1-4: Hard Battle!!! Clash of Gundam Breaker and Gundam Chaos Next Chapter 2-1: The Smell of Evil in the Air  
  
GET READY!!!!!! 


	6. The Smell of Evil in the Air

Chapter 2-1: The Smell of Evil in the Air  
  
***Front of the Kasshu's House***  
  
"So when do we leave guys?" Justine asked, being eager to release her gundam's full potential.  
  
"We leave tomorrow. That way our parents wouldn't think to much about it if it seems like we are gonna hang with each other, which we are are in a certain way." Gaile replied.  
  
"I'm cool with that" Kori said with an undefined look on his face.  
  
"Then it's settled. We meet in the forest at 12:30 in the afternoon." Gaile added. The group all agreed to the certain time, and parted there different ways.  
  
***The Highway***  
  
The ride home was better than the ride to the Kasshu's residence. Instead of being the quiet it was, Ceadar, who caught the fight between Kori and Justine, was commending him on his excellent MF skills. Not ever seeing him use him full potential, she was quite amazed to catch a fight that was as extreme and intense as an official Gundam Fight. She seemed proud of her brother.  
  
"You know Kori, you may actually have what it takes to become a Gundam Fighter" Ceadar stated with a perky smile on her face.  
  
"You know what sis, I think you're right." Kori responded with a cheesy smile.  
  
Moments passed as the two continued on about the match which had occured 2 hours ago. Suddenly the mood changed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ceadar yelled. The yell shocked Kori so much he almost lost control of the Core Lander.  
  
"What is it, Ceadar!!!" Kori screamed as he panted from the lost breath he recieved from the yell.  
  
"I need to pick up sone fish for tomorrow. Kori, can you take me to the Fish Market? I don't think they close for another hour or so." Ceadar looked at Kori with puppy eyes and added "Please?"  
  
"Sure sis. JUST DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!" Kori blurted out. Ceadar started laughing at Kori's stupidity.  
  
As Kori made the turn to the market place he felt a chill go down his spine. Paying it no attention he went along and dropped his sister off at the fish market.  
  
"Don't take too long!!!" Kori yelled at his sister, who shut the door before she could comprehend the whole sentence. "Guess I'll go take a drive while I'm down here."  
  
As soon as Kori accelerated a strange man jumped in front of the Core Lander. He seemed to be up to something.  
  
"Move it you bastard !!!" Kori yelled as the man in the mauve trench coat eyed him.  
  
The man's eyes seemed to be holding something back; something evil. The man looked like he want to say something back but noticed that Kori was using a corelander, meaning he had a gundam. He then held up his head; the light refracted off of his blonde hair. A smirk approached his face and he ran off.  
  
" It couldn't be........" Koi stated quietly as his vouce trembled.  
  
The chill was so sudden. A sense of disturbance ran through Kori's mind as the image of the man ran through his head over and over like a skipping cd. Kori noticed that there was a warehouse shop in the direction that the man had came. He decided to go into it and ask questions.  
  
"Dingalingaling" the bell went as Kori entered the store. An old man welcomed Kori in.  
  
"Hello," the man started. "What is a young man like you doing in a place like this?" he cheefully asked as he wiped down the counter.  
  
Kori looked around to see where he was. His eyes roamed around as he counted the endless supply of weaponry. It was a Gundam supply store.  
  
"It must be him..." Kori thought to himself as he appoached the counter. "Excuse me sir, what business did the man who just left the store have with you?" Kori asked with his eyes fixed on the man.  
  
"Can't tell you. He swore me to secrecy." the man answered as his eyes rose to meet Kori's.  
  
"SIR IT'S THE MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH HERE!!!" Kori shouted as he grabbed the man buy his collarless shirt.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is that he has an operation going down soon." The man looked at Kori, who was staring at him as tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Please sir....." Kori asked again.  
  
"He was here so he could pick up some parts to repair the Mechguards' X12- RT "Amps" Mobile Suits. He is their leader. That's all I can tell you." The man shivered and was sweating from the stress.  
  
"Last question....do you have a name?" Tension was building between the two and Kori could feel it. He eased off the man.  
  
"His name was Malo Okhotske." As the man said that something happened that would leave a mark in Kori's head forever.  
  
"KORI!!!!!!!" a scream came form outside.  
  
Kori shifted his attention to the sound and recognized it. It was Ceadar. Kori moved swiftly as he exited the warehouse and noticed something he wished he'd never see again.  
  
"Put my sister down you murderer!!!" Kori yelled at the man who he had saw earlier. "Ceadar it's that bastard Malo, the man who killed our mother!!!"  
  
Malo chuckled an evil laugh. "So you finally recognize me Kori Saici. It hasn't been that long has it?" His arms were wrapped around Ceadar's neck, causing her to be still.  
  
"You bastard, LEAVE MY SISTER OUTTA THIS!!!" Kori shouted as his gundam flew down from the sky.  
  
"Let's get him GUNDAM BREAKER!!!"  
  
Kori jumped inside of his Core Lander and docked into his gundam. The MTS started and Kori was in his suit.  
  
"If you do anything to harm her I will kill you Malo!!!!" Kori said as he clenched his fist.  
  
All of a sudden a trio of Amps flew into the scene, armed with Beam Shotguns. The Amps stood taller but stockier than Breaker. They had their attention fully on the gundam. Kori saw this as a chance to dispose of the mobile suits.  
  
"You will not get in my way !!!" Kori yelled as he withdrew his Giga-Saber and slashed all three down with one swipe. The bodies of the Ampz exploded soon after, propelling the pilots to the ground.  
  
"Most impressive, Mr. Saici, I've never seen something like that done before. But sadly your sister belongs to me for the time being. We need her as a life unit for our newest creation. If you want to save her try. But I'm warning you, you will lose." Malo then snickered.  
  
More Amps then appeared, surrounding Kori with more Beam Shotguns. Then out of nowhere a new Mobile fighter appeared before Kori's eyes. It was dark red with white panel lines. It had two Beam Rockets Launchers on each shoulder, and it's back was mounted with Vernier Thrusters, which was mounted with a Beam Cannon.  
  
"Well I guess it's time to go. And if you are as brave as you were for your mother, you will come and try to save your sister." Malo jumped into his Inferno Gundam. "So long" he stated as put Ceadar in the cockpit with him. "Oh," he then added, "Don't bother looking at the place your nosy friends found. It's just a cover-up. We won't be there." He snickered again and then rocketed off leaving Ceadar screaming for Kori to save her.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Kori yelled before he fell to his knees. "This can't be happening again!" He spoke to himself as he burst into tears. "If only I was there to protect her.......she would still be here with me."  
  
End Chapter 2-1: The Smell of Evil in the Air Next Chapter 2-2: The Journey of Hope 


	7. Journey of Hope

1

Chapter 2-2: The Journey of Hope

"Kori...KORI!"

A strange voice called out to the young man. His eyes opened as slowly as the sound was recieved to his ears. The young man's eyes opened to see only the glare of the sun. His hands covered his face. Suddenly he sprung up with a huge gasp of air. He looked around with a terrified look upon his face.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Out of breath he started gasping for what little air his lungs woud allow at the time being. Once his mind and body came back to the present, he looked in the eyes of his friends, whose Gundams surrounded his own. They were stationed in the cockpit of Breaker, where Kori passed out

Justine had a tear in her eye. As her voice trembled with fear, words finally left her lips

"Ceadar's...gone?" she asked before breaking down into tears.

Gaile helped Kori up to his feet. The group was all in a somber moment while Kori was mourning for his lost sister.

"My sister...why did this happen?" Kori's fist clenched tightly at the agony he was feeling. He knew he was supposed to protect his sister. He was supposed to be there for his sister.

"Maybe we should tell your father," Vladimar started before Kori snapped back.

"It's none of his damn business!" Kori yelled as Vladimar and the rest of the crew stepped back. "If he were to find out he would kill me. I was her brother, her protector. Only she could..." Kori stopped. His eyes glanced at Justine, who glanced back at Kori. "Nevermind," he continued as he drew attention back to what he was saying, " I must find her."

Jaques put his hand up to stroke his red hair. A wild expression popped onto his face. His expression soon turned into words. "I got it! How about we help you in the search?"

"Yeah, we'll help you Kori" Gaile said winking her eye. "It's not like you can do it yourself."

" I find that looking for a challenge is quite hard to find around here, especially with these inexperienced so-called Gundam Fighters" Vladimar comedically implied, with an "I'll help you" grin on his face.

A hand flung out towards Kori. "I'll follow you whereever you take me." Justine stated as a smile caressed her face.

As Kori took a look at his friends, he laughed with a joyous look upon his face. "It's time to attain to destiny I guess."

As the group returned to their Gundam's cockpit, a screen appeared with Justine's face on it.

"Listen all." She spoke to the rest of the team, who also saw her on their monitors. "We must first gear up before we set off on our journey"

Another screen appeared with Gaile's face on it.. She had a weird look on her face.

"But where do we start searching?" she finally let out, continuing with the stoned look on her face.

"How about that base we found?" Vladimar asked. "We had already planned to dispose of those lame pilots and their Amps today anyway. Maybe that's the main base?"

"No show," Kori replied with his head down. "I was told it was a fake. Let's continue this conversation later, when we meet up at Justine's house"

"Yeah, my mom might have an idea on what to do. If anything we can trust her not to tell our secrets." Justine smirked. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's get this mission on the go!"

The group all gave a nod and dispersed. As Justine and Kori flew side by side in the glaring morning sky, the mood seemed to change for the two. Feeling seemed like they needed to be express but the two were too stubborn to let it out. The ride home consisted of "Are you okay"'s and "We're there for you"'s. The two Gundams flew into the distance, heading to the Kasshu's residence.

Hours Later at the Kasshu's Residence

As the children of the Shuffle Alliance reported to the designated meeting place with their parents along with them. Supposedly Rain called in their mothers and the Shuffle Alliance, who were away on business duty.

"Kori," Gaile whispered to him in a solemn voice "I thought you said this was secret!"

Kori looked at Gaile with squinted eyes. "Seemed like Mrs. Kasshu couldn't keep this a secret."

"So...he took your sister and you and the rest of the kids..."

"MOOOM!" Justine rudely interupted. "WE ARE NOT KIDS ANYMORE!

Rain picked up her cup of coffee, which was steaming enough to be visible. Her lips touched the brim of the cup as she took a sip from it. She then calmly set the cup back down to the coaster on which it was on. She took a look at the rest of the "kids". She then took a look at Sai Saici as well as the other kids parents.

Sai Saici stood up with a look of despair on his face. He searched for his words and finally spoke.

"You kids will not get yourself involved with this. It is my job as a father to look for Ceader and our duty as parents to make sure you stay safe." He turned his body toward Kori. "WE WILL NOT LOSE YOU TO THEM TOO!" he spoke with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Domon stood up to comfort his "bro" and spoke in a calm voice, which he had learned to do, having a kid and all. He pointed to the kids and asked them to come over in his direction as he lead them out of the room.

"Look," he reported "I know you guys are gonna do what you think is right and I believe there is nothing wrong with fighting for what you believe in. But I know one thing if you do decide to leave after we tell you not to: I want you to bring me back a memento." Domon snickered as he told the kids. Yeah, he weas the same fighter he was back in the 13th Gundam Fight.

Domon and the kids walked back into the room as Shirley Crockett was talking to her husband across the room.

"Well, we won't be seeing problems from them." Domon stated as he sat back down next to Rain.

Conversation soon broke out between the families about random subjects. Sai stood up with distrought on his face and walked out on the balcony. Kori noticed this and walked out onto the balcony with his father.

"Dad..." Kori said as he looked at his father. Sai looked at his son and embraced him.

End Chapter Chapter 2-2: The Journey of Hope Next Chapter 2-3: Voyage Revenge


	8. Voyage Revenge

1

Chapter 2-3: Voyage Revenge

"Riiiiinnggg, Riiinnng! Rinnnnng, Riiiiinggggg!"

The phone continued as the sound shocked Kori out of his sleep. Eyes bloodshot with confusion and worry, he rolled over to examine the time on his clock. "2:50?" he whispered to himself as he staggered over to the phone, which stood at the head of his night stand. As he picked up, he could hear the sound of whispering in the background.

"Hello?" Kori asked with an unclear voice, for his throat was still raspy from all the screaming he did the past few days. No one replied. Kori scratched his head as he stared at the phone itself, making sure he didn't hit anything while picking it up.

"Kori!" a feminine voice proclaimed. The voice was that of Justine. The way she spoke his name sounded like she had done something that she shouldn't have. The whispers got louder. Suddenlt Justine yelled a "Be quiet" loud enough to shatter Kori's eardrums.

" Justine, did you do what I think you did?" Kori asked with a raised voice, but not loud enough to awaken his father.

"Yes, we did." Justine said with the sound of a smirk on her face. Suddenly, Gaile's voice could be heard in the background, along with Jaques, and Vladimar.

Kori gasped, knowing what they planned to do. He let out a strange chuckle, a chuckle of approval. "I'll meet you guys in the forest, ok?"

"Sure, and make sure to pack a lot of food." Kori smiled. Justine then paused for a sec. "You know we are here for you."

"Justine," Kori started to say, " It's nice to know, but if I hear another ' I'm here for you' again, I'm going to scream!" Justine chuckled as she silently blew him a kiss over the phone. "Eww, nasty!" Kori groaned. "Well, see you soon"

"Okay!" Justine replied.

Kori hung up the phone and took a look at himself in the mirror.

"Man I look horrible" he thought to himself as he ran his hands through his "bed hair". He looked down upon his night stand and gazed at the picture of him and his sister at the park.

"Those were the good days!" he proclaimed as he cocked his head back in anxiety, awaiting the trials and errors he must go through in order to get his sister back.

The Forest

The time was 4:00 in the morning, a nearly perfect day for an adventure. The reach of the tree branches tried to embrace the sky, but sadly could not. The sounds of animals could be heard scampering about through the breeze as the early morning dew settled on the leaves. The approach of vehicles could be heard in the distance. All of a sudden the sound came to a screeching halt.

"So you're finally here!" exclaimed Justine with a hardy look on her face. As planned the group met up at the said location in their Core Landers.

"Well, sneeking around the house while dad is home is like smoking cigarettes, it's not healthy." Kori snickered. His eyes made a sudden jump at Justine. "Wow" he thought in his head, for he had never seen her so beautiful. She was a stunning image of a goddess. He was in a different reality when he looked at her, spaced out like he had seen the best Gundam fight of his life.

"Um... up here Kori." Justine said with a smile on her face. Kori snapped out of his dazed and confused state and noticed the rest of his friends were there, and they all laughed at the way he was staring at Justine.

"So guys," Kori started, trying to get there attention off of him, " I thought of a plan that would get us started." The crew quieted down, now knowing that this was a time to be serious. Vladimar, who looked ready for anything, cracked his medium sized knuckles in anticipation.

"So whatcha got?" asked Gaile as she sat on the hood of her Core Lander. The group all waited to hear what Kori would say.

Kori winked an eye at the group. "We will first go to every city and asked if anybody seen Milo!" Just as he said that, Justine smacked Kori in the back of his head.

"You dummy!" she screamed. " You aren't my dad, so be original for once!"

Kori grabbed the back of his head in agony. Picking himself up from where he had fallen, he looked at Justine in anger. "I was only kidding." he stated with a pout on his face. Justine blushed furiously.

"Oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed in a sincere voice.

"I thought we should break up into groups, so we could cover a lot of ground much faster. Hell, once we finish scouting the Earth, maybe we could even break out into space, and search there also" The group sat quiet. Jaques then suddenly blurted out a problem.

Jaques stroked his flowing red hair as he stated the problem."Um... Kori, you do know the Gundam Fight starts next week, oui?"

"IT IS?" Kori proclaimed. He jumped in the seat of his Core Lander to take a peak at his computer date book. A scream could be heard from inside. Kori then jumped out with a sign of anguish on his face. Gaile let out a smirk and continued with a laugh that caused her to fall from the hood of her Core Lander.

A rustle could be heard in the bushes not so far away. It caught the groups attention.

"What was that?" Vladimar asked in a suprised manner.

Jaques shrugged his shoulders. The rustling got louder and louder, while the group looked ready to challenge whatever popped out.

"Awww," Gaile started, " It's just a deer". The group relaxed as they saw that the deer was only a baby, and not a threat. Suddenly, a group of 20 Amps appeared out of the trees, soaring high into the sky, looking ready to attack the group.

"What the hell!" Justine cried out in shock. The look on her face was clear; it was a look of surprise.

The individuals jumped into the cockpit of there separate Core Landers and drove off into the forest, with hopes of losing the Amps. Kori, who was feeling afraid for his friends, suddenly recieved a message on his Core Lander monitor. It was Justine.

"Kori! Thank God you're ok. It looks like the only way to defeat these guys is to take them out with our Gundams."

Kori breathed a sigh of relief, and answered. "Sure, let's show them who they are messing with!"

A smile then creeped up on Justine's slim face. "Yeah!" she expressed.

"Come Out! GUNDAM BREAKER!" Kori screamed. Nothing happened. "What the hell?" Kori asked himself questionly. "Hey," he screamed over his commlink, "My Gundam isn't responding!"

Justine screamed back. "My isn't either!" said stated hysterically. "Gaile, I thought you disabled the override our parents had on our Gundams!"

Gaile chuckled embarrassingly. "Well, I'm working on it now, but nothing seems to be happening."

The Amps were hovering over the forest, shooting their beam weaponry into the green sea which was the forest. The beam projectiles rained down onto the group as if they were needles pouring down on the floor. The group continued to speed through the forest, dodging the trees and fallen branches which had been hit by the beam weapons. The chase continued for a good while, and plenty of close calls were made.

"Hey guys," Kori yelled in shock, "The clearing is up ahead!" Knowing that there would be a slim chance of their survival if left in the open, the group all sighed in despair. Finally, a cheer could be heard through Gaile's commlink.

"I finally hacked in, we can use our Gundams now!" Gaile stated with a smirk on her face.

"That's what I want to hear!" Vladimar answered.

"Let's get busy!" Jaques added on.

"LET'S GO GUNDAM!" the 5 yelled out in unison, each clenching their fist in anticipation.

Suddenly, the five Gundams flew in from the atmosphere, and the Core Landers initiated in their separate docking sequences. The first to dock was Jaques into his Flash Gundam. As the nanomachines covered his slim body, the color of blue started to take notice. Red and white rings engulfed his arms and legs, and the Mobile Trace Suit was complete.

Flash Gundam, which was the fastest Gundam on the team, stood around the same size as Chaos. Its white and red armor stood glowing as its arms reaches up to the sky, revealing the row of beam daggers placed on his lower arm. Its one beam saber, which was placed on his side, stood in its holster, ready to do combat. It had a very sleek design, while its vernier thrusters (10 in all) were all pointed towards the ground.

"Let's do it!" he screamed as he posed with his arms crossed.

Next was Gaile and her Blade Gundam. Her MTS consisted of red with a blue V that came from her shoulders to her pelvis. She brushed her long flowing hair to her back as the sequence was finishing. Blade Gundam was a very unique Gundam indeed. Not holding any beam sabers, she had two fairly large swords, called Sail Swords, which were mounted on her back, and could be equipped to her arms or to her hands. The rest of her arsenal included a beam pistol, which she was given by her dad from his Maxter, and two "beam shield barriers" which were kept on her arms when her sword wasn't equipped.

"Time to kick some Amp ass!" she proclaimed as she withdrew one of her swords and attached it to her arm.

"Let's get crackin'!" Vladimar exclaimed as his MTS engulfed his broad and muscular body. The suit was all dark green with black camo blots on it. Chains ran around Vladamar's shoulders as the process came to a hault.

Crusher Gundam. The name explains it all. Crusher was 2 meters shorter than Breaker, making it the shortest one on the team. His black and yellow armor clashed with his broad build. Having 3 beam sabers, he would be able to make quick shreds of his opponents in only a matter of seconds. His offense was something to be reckoned with, for his fist were able to fire off at the wrist and grab opponents to bring them closer.

The other two, Kori and Justine, entered their Gundams and prepared for battle. The 5 were able to take on the 20 Amps who were all ready for battle.

"Hey , it's 20 of them, does that mean we each get 4?" Gaile asked questiongly.

"Hey, 4 aren't enough for me!" exclaimed Justine, who looked ready to take on a legion of Amps.

"Let's just get it over with!" Kori yelled as he turned his thrusters on and dashed towards one of the Amps. The fight commenced.

Echoes ran throughout the forest as the sound of armor hitting one another caused a few animals to flee from their homes. As Breaker approached the Amps, he withdrew his Giga Saber and slashed straight down the middle of one of the Amps. As the Amp split apart, Kori noticed something.

"There is no pilot!" he expressed out loud. "They must be computer controlled!"

"That makes it a lot easier to dispose of this trash!" Jaques stated as his beam daggers on his arms ignited. Two Amps were firing their Beam Shotguns at the Mobile Suit. Flash Gundam flew ahead at them, dodging the fire and slashed both of them with the dagers. The suits fell to the ground with a thundering crash. "That takes care of them." he expressed calmly.

Justine, on the other hand, was having fun toying with the suits. Dodging the suits fire, she fought them head on without waepons. She punched one of the Amps into the air and kicked it as it was approaching the ground, sending the Amp into 4 other Amps.

"This is boring." she yawned as she activated the Chaos Cannon, her Gundam's most devastating move. The center of Chaos body opened to reveal a mini cannon. Chaos' shoulder guards opened to reveal cannons, one in each. "CHAOS CANNON!" she screamed as the cannons glowed with a greenish energy and fired a green energy towards the center of the mecha, which errupted into a greenish Sekiha Tenkyoken-like move, destroying 6 of the Amps.

"Hey you hit 2 of my Amps!" Jaques screamed in confusion.

"Show-off! You just had to destroy the 3 I had, right?" Kori yelled in unison with Jaques comment.

Justine smirked. "14 down, 6 to go!"

Vladimar had 3 Amps on him. The look on his face looked as if he was willing to take them on with his hands. "No weapons." he whispered under his voice. He cracked his knuckles, and dashed towards one of them. The Amp was no good in hand-to-hand combat, and Crusher Gundam easily disposed of it. He ripped through it's chest with ease. With his hand still in it, he stood still. His free arm withdrew his beam saber and diced the already destroyed mecha into pieces.

"I thought you said no weapons?" Gaile asked, looking confused.

"I lied." Vladimar joked as Crusher put the beam saber back in its holster. He was ready for his next target. He boosted towards his next enemy with fist clenched. The sound of the armor cracking vibrated as Crusher decapitated the Mecha. Suddenly, Vladimar could hear the firing of a Beam Shotgun.

"Vlad! Watch out!" Kori yelled as the beam hit Crusher in its shoulder, denting the armor. Breaker slashed the Amp with its Giga Saber, causing the Amp to fall to the ground with a devastating thump. Vladimar held his arm and groaned in pain as Crusher did the same.

"Damn! That stung like hell!" Vladimar cried out as his MTS started glowing red.

"Well," Gaile started," I guess these last 3 are mine." She smiled with anxiety and clenched her fist.

Blade Gundam withdrew both of her Sail Swords and slashed one of the Amps with them, knocking it into the air and blowing it up.

"Fighting with weapons is a lil' too easy. It takes the fun out of the Gundam Fight." Gaile stated.

"We're not Gundam Fighters, Gaile." Justine replied.

"But if we are to be one day," Kori started, "we might as well only use them in emergencies."

The group nodded their head in agreement and put away all of their weapons.

"Well let me continue!" Gaile screamed as she punched one of the 2 remaining Amps in the stomach, following up with a volley of punches to the chest. It seems that she had inherited her dad's boxing skills. Crashing to the ground in a heap of steam, the Amp was out of comission. Attacking the last Amp with a kick to the side, Gale seemed victorious in her fight.

"Nice fighting Gaile!" Jaques said with a sincere smile. The female fighter blushed.

"I guess that's it." Kori calmly whispered.

Just as the group was aout to walk away to continue their journey, around 200 Amps suddenly appeared from the forest in front of them. Still in the clearing, the group was surrounded.

"Oh CRAP!" Justine screamed in horror. Knowing that they could never win with all the Amps surrounding them, they almost gave up hope. Out of nowhere, something shining rained from the sky. The group looked up to see what it was.

"IT'S HIM!" Kori yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who?" asked Vladimar.

"It's the Samurai Gundam!" Kori replied with a joyous look on his face.

Hundreds of beam shurikens rained from the sky, destroying around 100 of the Amps. The Samurai Gundam, in all its glory, landed and stood standing with its arms crossed.

"Nice to see you again." Ace said with a smile on his face. "Looks like you're having a little bit of trouble." Samurai Gundam withdrew his Katanas, ready to slash some Amps.

"Who is this guy?" Jaques asked.

"It's Ace!" Kori replied.

The group stood silent, not knowing what to say to the supposedly deceased man. They had not seen him in such a while, they almost forgot what he had looked like.

"We'll get reacquainted later." Ace said. "Let's first destroy the rest of these Amps!

Samurai Gundam dashed staright ahead towards a row of 50 firing Amps. Not even coming close to hitting the Gundam, they were rendered useless. Rapid arm movements could be seen from Samurai's arms. As the Gundam approached the end of the row, he stopped.

"IGNITE!" Ace screamed. Suddenly the Amps blew up one by one in the order they were hit.

"Wow... 50 Amps destroyed like that? Computers suck." Justine boldly stated as she crossed her arms.

The group continued with the onslaught until all the Amps were destroyed. Breathing a sigh of relief they all exited their Gundams.

"So," Ace started, "what's with the sudden outbreak of Amps?"

"They are after us, I think." Kori replied.

"What?" Ace asked in a surprised manner.

"They took Ceadar, Ace." Kori said calmly.

"DAMN!" Ace shouted. "... I'm too late."

End Chapter 2-3 Voyage Revenge Next Chapter 2-4 He Came From Nowhere


End file.
